


𝐀𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐚𝐥【𝚂𝚘𝚕𝚘 𝙸𝚗𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝙱𝚢 𝚏𝚐𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚢'𝚜 '𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎' 𝙵𝚒𝚌】

by PhantomButler20



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomButler20/pseuds/PhantomButler20
Summary: In the midst of desperation, anger, and the lack of options to turn to, the District Attorney allows Actor to help them with the promise of new beginnings and better endings. However, they might soon come to regret their decisions..
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Y/N | The District Attorney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	𝐀𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐚𝐥【𝚂𝚘𝚕𝚘 𝙸𝚗𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝙱𝚢 𝚏𝚐𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚢'𝚜 '𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎' 𝙵𝚒𝚌】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a response](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708430) by @fgfluidity. 



> my original idea was to simply reply to..well the reply/response fic to @ragingstinkingrottengay's fic buuut ended up expanding on fgfluidity's fic in my own words and /then/ continue and add on.
> 
> soo i'm not trying to sell this as my own work nor the brans behind it, and am giving noth credit and inspiration where it's damn due. this isn't my first written work, but it's the first i'm deciding to post here because i'm back in WKM hell and loving my DA OC/self-insert/sona aaa
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this and future works to come! (P.S - you can find mentioned writers/creators over on tumblr, and i'll at least provide the fic that inspired this!!)

𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘳, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥, 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘌𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥, 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 '𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜'.

𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘪𝘯𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱, 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘈𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺...𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱? 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱?  
𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘶𝘣𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘯, 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘕𝘦𝘸 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴. 𝘕𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯. 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘐𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯, 𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘥𝘥 𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘥𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘞𝘪𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬. 𝘗𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴, 𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴, 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴. 𝘐𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 /𝘥𝘪𝘥/ 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦.

𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘳. 𝘐𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥. 𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝐡 𝐞 𝘥𝘪𝘥.. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭? 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳, 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘳? 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮? 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 '𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵-𝘪𝘧' 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. ...𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩? 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵? 𝘏𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. '𝙒 𝙚.'  
𝘏𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯- 𝘕𝘰, 𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘬. 𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯, 𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦? 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴. 𝘚𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘉𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘖𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯, 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵. 𝘗𝘦𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘔𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘈𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙞𝙩. 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭. 𝘐𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦.

𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺. 𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺. 𝘠𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯, 𝘊𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬. 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. ...𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘥𝘪𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴. 𝘎𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘪𝘵. 𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦, 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘦𝘴, 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘳𝘴. ...𝘗𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴.  
𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸, 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰..𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥. 𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘊𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘈 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘢𝘴𝘮𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝐝 𝐞 𝐜 𝐚 𝐝 𝐞 𝐬. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘤𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘺.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵. 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳. 𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘳. 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦, 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭.

𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮. 𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘳𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵-𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘈 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘵. 𝘜𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳...𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘥𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘥. 𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭-𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳.


End file.
